


I've Got You (I've Got Everything)

by Vulcanodon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanodon/pseuds/Vulcanodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I got something on my face?” he asks Simon, cocking his hip against the countertop. Simon’s eyes track the movement.</p><p>“You’re wearing my jumper.” Simon says softly. His eyes are heated. </p><p>“Sorry.” Kieren says and opens his eyes wide in mock apology. “Should I take it off?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You (I've Got Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, self-indulgent jumper fluff.

Kieren stumbles out of bed as the phone goes off shrilly in the other room, Simon still dead to the world beside him. He’s starting to feel the cold nowadays, one of the less romantic sides of the warming up and he’s shivering in the cool air of the apartment in his thin pyjama shorts and t-shirt. 

One of Simon’s jumpers is lying on the back of a chair, the thick grey one that’s secretly Kieren’s favourite. Kieren grabs it and pulls it on, not really thinking much of it except that it’s bloody freezing and he was going to be pretty pissed at whoever was calling at six in the morning. 

It turns out to be Jem and she seems so stressed out about upcoming tests that Kieren can’t really bring himself to be annoyed at her. He stands in the kitchen and blearily tries to make sympathetic noises while Jem panics about standard deviation. He might have moved out but they haven’t lost the habit of talking every day. 

He’s groggily trying not to yawn when he notices that Simon is up and leaning in the doorway opposite. Kieren smiles, shrugs and motions at the phone with his hand in a way that he hopes says “my sister is having a crisis with fractions”. 

Simon doesn’t react. Kieren is suddenly aware that Simon is staring at him in a slightly nonplussed way. Kieren gets the impression that if he could, he’d be blushing. 

When Jem is finally reassured and they say goodbye Kieren puts the phone back on the countertop and smiles.

“Have I got something on my face?” he asks Simon, cocking his hip against the countertop. Simon’s eyes track the movement.

“You’re wearing my jumper.” Simon says softly. His eyes are heated. 

“Sorry.” Kieren says and opens his eyes wide in mock apology. “Should I take it off?” 

He moves to lift up the hem of the jumper but Simon is crossing the room and gently placing his hands on Kieren’s hips. Kieren can’t feel his hands through the thick fabric but he can feel the brush of the wool against his newly sensitive skin and it catches his breath in his throat. 

“I quite like the way you look in my clothes.” Simon says very close to Kieren’s ear. He’s not pressing Kieren against the counter but he’s leaning in, so near that if Kieran took a step forward they would be pressed against each other. The only points of contact between them are Simon’s hands on his hips but it feels ridiculously intimate. 

Kieren looks up into Simon’s face and raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m starting to get that impression.” He says, his voice sounding cocky even to him. 

He doesn’t know what it is about Simon that makes him want to tease him, to push, but he knows it hasn’t felt like this with anyone else. It hadn’t been like this with Rick but Rick had been his best friend. Simon isn’t that certainly but that’s not a bad thing. 

Simon is… Simon is something else entirely. 

One of Simon’s hands works it’s way under the fabric and slides over the soft skin of his hip and this time Kieren gasps out loud. When he looks up Simon is looking at him in that intense way he has sometimes, as if Kieran is the sun and Simon is the tree that bends toward it. 

Kieren leans up and presses his lips against Simon’s, lightly, almost teasing. When Simon kisses him back it’s something close to reverently.

Kieren uses Simon’s shoulders to lever himself into perching on the counter behind him, curling his legs around Simon’s hips to bring him closer. One of Simon’s hands slips down to his thigh, where his thumb brushes just under the fabric of Kieran’s shorts. The other slides up, over his back under the jumper. Kieren lifts his hands to tangle them in Simon’s hair and he deepens the kiss. 

When he and Rick had done this it had usually been in the dark. It had been hurried and hushed and carefully not talked about afterwards. The threat of discovery hung over their heads like a constant warning. 

When he kisses Simon it’s like shouting out loud after a lifetime of whispering. 

It was only later when they are curled around each other back in bed, that a stray thought occurs to Kieren and he laughs softly at the ceiling. 

Simon raises his head from where it rests on Kieren’s chest and lifts his eyebrows. 

“I’ll try not to read that as your reaction to what we just did.” Simon says, amusement creeping in at the edges of his tone.

“I was just remembering how neat you are about your stuff.” Kieren says casually. 

Simon stiffens slightly in his arms but his tone is light. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But weird thing is I think I’ve seen that jumper on that chair more than a bit. All week now I think about it.” 

“Really?” Simon said, tone only slightly strained. 

“You could have just told me if you wanted me to wear your stuff, you know.” Kieren said, grinning and sliding down so they were face to face.

Simon looks more smug than embarrassed at being caught out. Kieren feels a sudden warm flush of affection spread through his chest and he kisses him to hide his smile. 

It ends up being quite a while before they finally get up.


End file.
